


Le sapin de Noël

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Mirajane avait confié la mission à Lucy, Natsu et Happy de choisir le sapin qui allait être au milieu de la guilde. Natsu et Happy voulaient acheter le plus grand sapin qu’ils pouvaient trouver. Lucy cherchait le sapin parfait pour se créer des souvenir avec ses amis.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 1





	Le sapin de Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Nalu Winter Wonderland. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

Lucy, Nastsu et Happy se trouvèrent au marché de Magnolia. Mirajane leur avait confié la mission de choisir le sapin qui allait être au milieu de la guilde. Natsu et Happy voulaient acheter le plus grand sapin qu’ils pouvaient trouver. Lucy voulait un sapin qui permettrait à tous les membres de la guilde de le décorer tous ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas seulement acheter un sapin. Elle cherchait le sapin parfait pour se créer des souvenir avec ses amis.

« Lucy regarde ! S’exclama Natsu. »

Lui et Happy se trouvèrent devant le plus grand sapin du marché, fiers de lui montrer leur trouvaille. Lucy écarquilla les yeux.

« Il est beaucoup trop grand, dit-elle. On ne pourra jamais le transporter.  
-On trouvera bien un moyen, répondit Natsu. »

Il sourit jusqu’aux oreilles et Happy acquiesça. Lucy soupira. Ce n’était pas le sapin idéal qu’elle avait imaginé. Elle alla regarder les autres sapins, suivie par Natsu et Happy qui essayèrent de la convaincre que celui qu’ils avaient choisi était celui qu’ils devaient acheter. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lucy trouva le sapin idéal. Elle le voyait déjà au milieu de la guilde. En plus, il ne dépassait pas le budget que Mirajane leur avait fixé.

« C’est celui-là ! S’exclama-t-elle.  
-Mouais, il est pas mal, dit Natsu en croisant ses bras derrière la tête, peu convaincu.  
-Moi, je préférais l’autre, continua Happy.  
-C’est celui-là, j’en suis sûre. Venez, on va chercher le vendeur. »

Elle prit Natsu par le bras et le tira pour l’emmener avec elle. Une fois leur achat fait, ils transportèrent le sapin jusqu’à la guilde.

« Dis Lucy, demanda Happy, est-ce que tu as un sapin chez toi ? »

Lucy secoua la tête négativement et sourit. Mais Natsu pouvait voir la déception dans son regard.

« Non, je n’avais pas les moyens de m’en acheter un. »

Elle ne voulait pas leur avouer qu’elle avait dépensé toutes ses économies pour faire des cadeaux à ses amis. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Natsu lança par moment des regards vers Lucy, tandis qu’une idée germait dans sa tête.

******

Lucy rentra chez elle. La nuit était tombée et la température avait baissé. Elle remonta son écharpe sur son nez pour essayer de se réchauffer. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle, Natsu et Happy avaient ramené le sapin à la guilde et tous les membres avaient installé les décorations. À présent, la magie de Noël avait envahi Fairy Tail.

Lucy fronça les sourcils. Natsu et Happy avaient disparu quelque temps avant qu’elle ne retourne chez elle. Elle se demandait où ils avaient bien pu passer. Elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement et entendit des voix. D’abord effrayée que quelqu’un ait pu s’introduire chez elle, elle fut rassurée quand elle reconnut les voix de Natsu et Happy. Elle espérait seulement qu’ils n’aient pas dévalisé son réfrigérateur encore une fois. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

« Salut Lucy ! S’exclama Happy.  
-On a une surprise pour toi ! »

Natsu se plaça derrière elle et lui mit ses mains devant les yeux pour que la surprise soit plus grande. Il la guida dans l’appartement. Ils s’arrêtèrent de marcher et Natsu retira ses mains. Devant elle, Lucy découvrit un sapin. L’émotion l’envahit et elle dut retenir ses larmes.

« Vous m’avez acheté un sapin.  
-J’ai vu que tu étais déçue de ne pas en avoir, alors on est retourné en acheter un, dit Natsu.  
-Et Mirajane nous a permis d’emprunter des décorations, dit Happy qui tenait une guirlande.  
-On attendait plus que toi pour le décorer. »

Lucy se tourna vers Natsu et l’enlaça. Le chasseur de dragon passa ses bras autour d’elle et la serra contre lui. C’était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu’on lui avait fait.

« Merci. »

Elle n’avait pas besoin de le regarder, elle savait que Natsu lui souriait.

« Allons le décorer, dit-il. »

Il lui prit la main et l’emmena jusqu’au sapin où Happy avait commencé à accrocher les décorations.

_Fin ___


End file.
